Ma bibliothèque Beau
by belovedbeauty
Summary: A soft chuckle alerted me of his presence, and I rounded at the velvety tone, my heart beating wildly in my chest. "Edward?" AU/AH-Entry for Daddy's little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620's Epic T rated contest.


**The Epic T-Rated Contest  
The rules are simple:**

**1**. No lemons. Must be rated 'T.'**  
2**. Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.**  
3**. Has to have a line or reference to a fireman.**  
4**. All canon pairings.**  
5**. Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished.**  
6**. Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission. Two entries per person. Collaborations acceptable.**  
7**. Must PM Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert me of your entry so we can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements.

_-Bronze and DLC_

Ma bibliothèque Beau  
one shot — isabella's pov.

**I** blew out a long breath and pushed on the heavy door, listening to the soft groan as the rusted metal opened before me. The instructions had been simple, handed to me with a single red Rose tied together with the bracelet wrapped around my wrist and a midnight blue string. The same color of my dress, painting my body and pulled together with a pair of silver heels. My hair was curled and flowing down my back in graceful waves. My eyes were dressed with smoke and ash, my lips colored with a luscious red, courtesy of my beloved Rosalie.

A small breeze whispered across my skin as my heels clicked on the washed asphalt beneath my feet. My hands were shaking, my breathing was coming in a labored gasps. My body full of fear, anxiety, joy and **n**ausea.

I slipped into full view, the heavy door clicking behind me as I caught sight of the roof for the first time. A quiet gasp escaped my lips as I took in the scene before me, drinking it all in.

Candles littered the ground, a small round chestnut table sat in the middle of the fire, lit by the flames. Two chairs accompanied the single piece, dressed in silver and painted midnight blue. A vase sat in the middle of the gorgeous table, filled with the brothers and sisters of my thorn less red Rose. The vase sparkled in the candlelight. Soft melodies were drifting over the serene atmosphere, calming my nerves and filling me full of anticipation.

My bottom lip slipped between my teeth, suffering heavy abuse that came with the anxiety rolling through my veins like a wild fire swallowing a forest whole. The breeze whispered on my skin again, and I could have sworn I heard a low voice whisper, "Go to him." Mentally rolling my eyes at the spurt of madness, I took a tentative step forward and cleared my throat, "_I carry your heart(I carry it in my heart)_."

A soft chuckle alerted me of his presence, and I rounded at the velvety tone, my heart beating wildly in my chest. "Edward?" My voice shook, my hands started to tremble once more as I waited for his body to come into view. My mind drifting back to the first moment I'd met the bronze-haired man.

* * *

"So, what your saying, Rosalie...." I trailed, chuckling at my best friends exasperated sigh on the other end of the phone. "Yes, yes! He's a _fireman_, BELLA!" I bit my lip to keep from barking a loud laugh and cradled my cell phone between my **l**eft shoulder and ear, continuing to stack books onto the Cherry Wood bookshelves. "And that's a problem?" I managed to choke, trying to keep myself from laughing. She groaned, cursed underneath her breath and mumbled an irritated goodbye, before the call disconnected. I laughed lowly to myself, shook my head and stuffed my phone in the pockets of my jeans.

Sometimes Rosalie was the biggest mystery to me, especially when it came to men, and her long list for her 'dream' guy. Holding back another laugh, I glanced at the spine of a weathered book and smiled fondly at the printing. E.E Cummings was one of my favorite poets, and I enjoyed reading his work repetitiously. I sighed softly and gently placed the worn novel in it's rightful place beside other hardc**o**vers.

I spent a good hour or so re-stacking books and re-placing others where they were meant to be. My mind in full 'librarian' mode, my ears filled with the loud music blaring from my tiny lime-green ipod. I was studying the cover of one of my favorite novels when a soft touch to my right shoulder startled me, sending me toppling over with a loud yelp and groan as the stack of books that had been siting beside me, fell o**v**er onto my crumpled body. Yanking the ear buds from my ears violently, I glared at the heavy novels laying innocently on my chest and huffed. "Are you alright?"

His voice was velvety smooth and extremely attractive, and I blushed scarlet knowing that the man had seen my ridiculous display of irritation. Smiling sadly, I looked up at the man and squeaked a high pitched, "Fine." Trying not to spend a good thirty minutes ogling the mans looks like I so desperately wanted.

He was extremely tall, though that could have been because I was sitting on the floor and he was standing at full height looking down at me with his emerald green eyes. His hair was an odd reddish brown color, bronze—I th**i**nk, and currently in a messy disarray. He had a strong jaw line, his lips were curved into a crooked smile. His eyes were filled with mirth and he seemed completely bemused by my actions and responses. I pursed my lips at the man, ignoring the want to scowl and began picking up the books that had followed my topple and stacking them lazily into a messy pile.

He crouched down to help, but I stubbornly smacked his hands away and refrained from telling him to beat it. He was attractive and I'd be mad to tell him to leave, though I knew I had no chance with him. I still wanted his attention for a short while, who wouldn't?

Once the books were re-stacked in an unorganized manner and I was back on my feet, I blew the hair falling from my messy bu**n** out of my face and looked up at the man through my lashes. "How may I help you, sir?" He watched me for a short moment before shooting his eyebrows up and nodding. "I was actually wondering where I could find a book on _cannibals_?" My brows furrowed at the literary he was on the search for, but I kept my thoughts to myself.

I was about to answer his question when he seemed to feel the need to explain. "My brother, you see, he watched the second installment for the trilo**g**y Pirates Of The Caribbean, and the cannibals caught his interest. I haven't the faintest clue why he didn't come to the library and look for himself, but sent me instead, and I'm hoping I could find something to quench his interest." I chewed on my bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment, before barking out a laugh that turned into a full fit of giggles and a loud, un-lady like snort.

I stopped in my tracks and covered my mouth with my hand, my eyes wide as I stared at the attractive stranger, who was watching me with complete amusement. "I am so sorry, that was unprofessional. I...just, well, you see. The past few minutes just hit me, and well, hmmm." I tapped my chin curiously, flushed bright red and glanced at the dark green carpet before drawing in a deep breath and squaring my shoulders.

"This way." I waved my ar**m**s to my left and started for the aisle I was sure we could find a few books for this mans brother—on. He followed behind me quietly, his footsteps blending with my own. "So, is your brother a writer? Or, if he doing a project on cannibals?" The man behind me snorted a laugh and I glanced at him curiously. "No, my brother's a firefighter with a child's curiosity. He's a big movie freak, and he got this huge obs**e**ssion with pirates recently. So he rented the whole trilogy and forced my sister and I to sit down and watch it." I laughed quietly to myself before stopping in my trek and feeling the man's body clumsily bump into my own.

I gasped at the quick shock that flitted through my flesh as his skin touched my own, and rounded to apologize, only to find our faces a few inches apart.

He caught—and held **m**y gaze for what felt like hours, before clearing his throat and taking an awkward step backwards. I swallowed hard and ignored the stinging behind my eyelid's before turning towards the bookcases and glancing over the titles before me. I pulled three or four novels out and handed them over to the stranger, my eyes dull and my face void of any emotion. "There you go, that should do it!" I exclaimed quietly before taking a step back. "If you need anything else, I'll be back over there." I pointed over his shoulder and started back down the aisle, slipping past his body quickly—hoping to avoid any more un-needed awkwardness.

I felt a warm hand grasp my shoulder and turn me back around, and I glanced back at the man with a furrowed brow. "Can I get your name?" I scrunched up my nose in curiosity before pointing to the silver name tag pinned to my black tee shirt. He glanced down and his eyes widened in surprise before he chuckled—embarrassed and nodded his head. "I'm Edward by the way." I watched him for a moment, before nodding my head and waving swiftly. "G**o**odbye, Edward."

* * *

That had been the first time I'd met the gorgeous bronze-haired man. And we had run into each other a couple of times after wards. He was a med-student and I was taking on extra shifts to pay for the bills and my apa**r**tment, having graduated from college a year earlier. After our awkward first meeting, Edward re-called the tale of his brother's findings on Cannibals, and how he had exclaimed that they didn't seem so bad.

His current girlfriend—his brothers, not Edwards(thank god), had smacked him upside the head for being so blunt about something in front of his parents and Edward found the whole situation hilarious.

He was intriguing, and fun. We easily conversed with each other, and we enjo**y**ed each others presence. Even when we weren't speaking. We never got closer then a high five or bumping into each other, not since our first meeting. And days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months.

Along with my new friend, came a secret admirer. I didn't know who he was, all I knew was the little things he left for me. The first being a poem by E. E Cummings with an Orchid attached. The next being a full bouquet of fl**o**wers and a simple note. They were all different each time, but completely romantic—and it had me strung upside down by my toes.

I was sure that if I hadn't fallen in love with my library beau, this man—whoever he was, would have, easily, stolen my heart.

The whispered breeze stole me from my reverie and my eyes re-focused on the present, as the bronze-haired man I'd been pining over for six months now stepped out **f**rom behind his shield. He was dressed in a dark suit, his tie a midnight blue and his right hand gripping a red tulip. I watched him with baited breath, his steps slow and torturing. The fire in my veins that smoldered when he wasn't near ignited and I could feel it spread from my head to my toes. "It was you?" I managed to breath, my feet concreted in place, my body unwilling to move from it's secured spot.

I had to be dreaming. This couldn't be real. Edward Cullen couldn't...love....me....could he?

He reached a strong hand out, tracing the length of my cheek bone, his emeral**d** orbs trained on my chocolate gaze. Another step forward, I could feel his body heat cover me like a blanket, my body drowning in his scent. I swallowed, forcing the lump in my throat down as Edward nose barely skimmed my own. "_I carry your heart(I carry it in my heart_." He whispered, his hot breath flowing over my face like w**a**ves crashing upon a sandy shore.

"_I am never without it(Anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, My darling)_" He kissed my cheek, my ear, and **d**own the column of my neck. My eyelids fluttered closed on contact, as he continued to whisper those soft words. "_I fear no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet). I want no world(for beautiful you are my world, my true)._" I raised a hand, gripping his forearm for support as he placed soft kisses on my closed li**d**s, continuing his exploration of my face, my neck, my collarbone. "_And it's you are whatever a moon has always meant. And whatever a sun will always sing is you_."

"Edward." I whispered, as his lips ghosted over m**y** skin, taunting and teasing me. I gripped his arm tighter, my knee**'s** feeling weaker and weaker with every word that escaped his perfect **l**ips. "_Here is the deepest secret nobody knows(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud. And the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide). And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_."

I could feel h**i**s lips mere inches from my own, as the words vanished into the nigh**t**. I swallowed back the lump continuing it's rise in my throat, and whispered the las**t** words to his lips. "_I carry your heart(I carry it in my heart)._" And as the last word s**l**ipped from my tongue, his lips collided with my own, his arms encircling my waist and pulling me against him with heated passion and urgency. I responded to the kiss with the same urgent ne**e**d, my arms winding around his neck, my fingers winding themselves into his soft bronze locks.

We continued kissing for what felt like ages until I finally had to pull away to breathe. I felt his lips ghost down the **c**olumn of my neck, nibbling and sucking softly, le**a**ving little marks for show. I laughed breathlessly and stared up at the star blanketed sky. My mind reeling from everything that was taking place.

Abruptly, the music changed to a soft melodic beeping and Edward pulled away to stare into my eyes, his own showing panic and a weak resolve. "I love you, Isabella." It wasn't soft, or whispered. It was loud in the quiet, and sheathed in sorrow and a**n**xiety.

Before I could ope**n** my mouth and respond, the image before me vanished and I was sitt**i**ng up in my bed nearly screaming my own admission. I nervously glanced around my messy **b**edroom, clothes thrown about the room carelessly, the alarm beside me whining urgently, and my eyes filled with s**a**lty tears. "_I carry your heart(I carry it in my heart)._" I whispered soundlessly to my empty room, and quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, a humorless chuck**l**e escaping my lips. "Silly Bella, go to him." The room whispered, a cool breeze blowing softly across my skin.

I glanced around the room, my brow furrowed curiously, my heart beating quick within my ch**e**st. "Go to him, young, sweet girl. Go to him."

_**I carry your heart with me  
(I carry it in my heart)  
I am never without it  
(Anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)  
I fear no fate  
(For you are my fate, my sweet)  
I want no world  
(For beautiful you are my world, my true)  
And it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
And whatever a sun will always sing is you  
Here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
And the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
Higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart**_

_**I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)**  
_

_"I Carry Your Heart" — E.E Cummings  
_

* * *

_**  
Author's Note: **__The bold letters you see throughout this read; _**In Loving Memory Of Daddy's Little Cannibal.**_**She will be forever missed.**__ I got inspiration for this one-shot from watching Without A Trace. I don't know why, but it just hit that blessed creative nerve. I know it's a bit unoriginal, and overdone. But, I had to write it. It's not as great as my first one-shot, because my writing skills were just awesome in that Fic, but I like this. The ghostly whispers are a shout out to __hwimsey __and her bloody brilliant fiction __**The Lost Boys**__. The title translate to; __**My Library Beau**__. Because I couldn't come up with something original. Below will be all of the flower's and their meanings, that I mention in this story. I hope you enjoyed it! Give me feedback! _

**Thorn less Red Rose: **_Love at first sight._**  
Orchid: **_Love; beauty; refinement; beautiful lady; Chinese symbol for many children._**  
Red Tulip: **_Believe me; declaration of love._

_xoxo — Cherolyn_


End file.
